Sponge Game
SpongeGame is a spin-off story arc of SpongeBob SquarePants. After the first movie, Nickelodeon announced SpongeBob would continue, however in a different form. On January 1st, 2005, the public saw this "different form." It is about SpongeBob's adventures in video games. List of Episodes # Take a Big Byte: Mr. Krabs creates a Krusty Krab video game called Serve those Krabby Pattties!, a game about being a cashier and fry cook at the Krusty Krab.'' After he announces a tournament for the game with a prize of 10 free Krabby Patties, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Plankton, and Pearl all get in the tournament. At the 6 player finals, a lightning bolt strikes at the power, causing them all to get sucked into the game, along with Mr. Krabs and Gary, whom Sponge Bob brought. When they realize they can't escape, they decide to play the game. Sponge Bob and Squidward are, unsurprisingly, good at their jobs, but when Patrick tries to be the fry cook, he fails, and the customers chase after our main cast. When they try to escape, they go to a different video game based off ''Call of Duty. When the customers come to the game, they get chased away by the main cast's bubble guns. AIRED: 01/01/05 # Private Island: The main cast enters a game where you build your own island and take care of its people. When Plankton becomes mad with power, he takes over the other islands. He then enslaves the entire population. When just the main cast rebels, the troops stop them. However, when all the slaves rebel, Plankton is stopped, and they keep him in a bottle to be safe. Plankton remains in the bottle for all other episodes. The theme song also changes to show him in a bottle. AIRED: 01/08/05 # Texas Simulator: When they stumble into a game about Texas, Sandy feels quite at home. All the others have fun, too, but when its time to go, Sandy won't. Not only does it remind her of Texas, but she has a good business with making steaks. After many failed attempts, they just give up and go. However, after a while, Sandy misses them, and goes searching for them. After she finds them, they go to a different video game, but they go back to the Texas Simulator. The residents miss her steaks, and believe that the rest are the reason they can't have them. They attempt to capture them, but Sandy saves them. They only barely escape from the game. AIRED: 01/15/05 # The Beta Male: When they transport to Nazario Kart, they decide to enter the tournament. However, once they enter the tournament, they can't leave. Sponge Bob enters the tournament, and some how wins all the cups. But when it's time to race on Planetary Parkway, Sponge Bob gets trapped in the beta. After many attempts, he finally escapes at the last second and wins the race. They then escape this game and enter a different one. AIRED: 01/22/05 # Glitch Rich: Continued from the last episode, the game they transported to is filled with glitches. One glitch even comes close to killing Patrick! When they decide to leave, the "Glitchmaster", a giant bug, keeps them from going anywhere. After multiple near-death glitches, one glitch actually kills them! However, instead of death, they get transported into a black space of nothingness. When Plankton says he knows how to get out, he says he also needs to be out of the bottle, too. He then only lets himself escape and steals the Krabby Patty formula. However, the blackness was Karen, and Karen glitches out and explodes, taking the Chum Bucket with her. The main cast is now free from the games, and Mr. Krabs takes the formula back. It ends showing the rebuilt Chum Bucket and Karen. AIRED: 01/29/05 Category:Spin-Offs Category:Video Games Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes